


Hope is a Dangerous Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Kylo Ren, Angst, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Eventual Reylux, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, First Meetings, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mild Smut, Non-Canonical Character Death, Oneshot, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Rey-Centric, Reyux, Threesome - F/M/M, no happy ending, prisoner rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s been over a year since the battle of Crait. More than a year since she’d last seen the remnants of the rebellion disappear into the smoke filled sky, without her. Rey does her best not to hold what happened against them. Rescuing her had never been an option. She should be overjoyed that the final moments before her capture had given the people she’d come to love the opportunity to fight another day. It couldn’t be changed. Finn was out there somewhere and she was trapped aboard the Finalizer surrounded by people who wanted nothing more than to see her, and everyone like her, destroyed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It’s a messy little idea that’s been floating around in my head.

It’s been over a year since the battle of Crait. More than a year since she’d last seen the remnants of the rebellion disappear into the smoke filled sky, _without_ her _._ Rey does her best not to hold what happened against them. Rescuing her had never been an option. She should be overjoyed that the final moments before her capture had given the people she’d come to love the opportunity to fight another day. It couldn’t be changed. Finn was out there _somewhere_ and she was trapped aboard the Finalizer surrounded by people who wanted nothing more than to see her, and everyone like her, destroyed.

  


Kylo has kept her comfortable. She is permitted biweekly exercise in a small gymnasium and evening access to a bath with a wide range of spa settings. The cell she’s confined to is spacious, a bedroom with an en-suite fresher and a seperate living room with two large couches. There’s a full sized kitchen stocked with an array of food far more varied than anything she’d fantasized about during her childhood on Jakku. She even has a holopad. There’s not a whisper of current events of course but she can read old empire propaganda and listen to all the mandalorian opera her heart desires. Rey’s quarters are still a gilded cage no matter how many exotic desserts she has the opportunity to sample.

  


Kylo unlocks her door each morning and quietly shepherds her into the throne room where they’d murdered his predecessor. He insults her until she lashes out easily coercing her into sparring against him until she’s so exhausted she can barely breathe. He hasn’t  given up on pulling her closer to the darkness but each time he makes headway she pushes him back twice as hard.

  


Once when they were laying shoulder to shoulder on the cold stone floor he turned and embraced her softer than she thought was possible, brute that he had shown himself to be. She had unconsciously reached out to the force and thrown him into the opposite wall. He has never dared to touch her again. Not in that way.

  


He isn’t her only visitor. Kylo barges in unannounced at any and all hours of the standard cycle. Armitage Hux knocks. Rey finds she must remind herself that the soft spoken man is the same raving tyrant who ended the lives of billions with a single strike. A man who would give the order to torture or murder any number of her friends without flinching. She knows Hux would kill them himself, if he hadn’t shown himself to be so squeamish about getting his hands dirty.

  


He had begun to visit her under the pretense of instructing her on the beneficial side of the order. The industrialization they’d sponsored through their factories in colonies on the outer rim. The First Order run pilot schools and on planet specialized hospitals  had the order built to improve the life expectancy of those in the overlooked underbellies of crowded urban planets. It is all for the Orders own advancement of course, any good done for inhabitants of one planet was only a convenient way to excuse the atrocities they commited on another. She tells him as much, scowling defiantly, the second time he comes to visit her, while they both sat stiffly on the opposite side of her couch. He looked her over, bemused.

  


“You’re articulate for a scavenger from Jakku.” Hux told her. “But if you truly believe even half of those aboard that dreadnought your pilot destroyed were evil despots you’re not nearly as intelligent as Ren makes you out to be.” He had snorted.

  


“It was unavoidable. We sacrificed a few lives to save the many that ship would have taken out!” She snapped back. Hux could read people well enough to tell he’d hit a nerve

  
  


“You could say that was exactly the objective with Starkiller couldn’t you?” He had smirked.

  


“That’s not the same. You know it isn’t.”

  


“Isn’t it though? Kill the few for the betterment of  the many?” Rey had opened her mouth to remind him that billions of souls is hardly a few but he cut her off with a shake of his hand. “The populations of those planets were a mere fraction of the 100’s we have under our care and control.”

  


They had argued for an hour more until Kylo had come barging through the door. Hux had stared straight at Ren and reached a glove hand out to shake Rey’s own. Kylo had glowered his face cycling through a mess of unidentifiable emotions. Hux had only smiled.

  


“Good night Rey.”

  


“Good night General.”

  


Hux didn’t visit her every cycle, explaining that Kylo was far more likely to shove off of official duties to spend time antagonizing her. Their debates slowly shifted into lighter conversation about the happenings on the Finalizer. A few times Rey had even managed to get him to tell her something, _anything_ about where he thought the rebellion might be headed. Once he’d brought her a digitalized sith text from Kylos private collection and though it still set on her end table collecting dust she figured it was his form of a gesture of good faith.

  


Some months later she found herself taking  pleasure in the small rebellions. One evening she’d been sprawled out on her bed unable to stop thinking about what the resistance was gearing up for. She’d jumped up full of impulse and used kitchen scissors to rather unevenly shear off as much as her hair as she felt like. When she’d admired her handiwork in the mirror next to the fresher it was all she could do not to laugh at how ridiculous she looked.

  
  


It was Hux who had seen her first the next morning when he came to ask for the umpteenth time if she wouldn’t consider giving an interview for the Order controlled holo station about her treatment as a prisoner.

  


“What the kriff have you done with your hair?” He’d chuckled taking a seat at the island table. “Do a twirl I want to see the back of that mess.” Hux had jeered. She’d done a half turn around showing off the choppy chin length cut. “Ren is going to have a fit. He _loved_ your hair.” He’d told her lightly and Rey had looked back confused at why the two highest ranking members of the order had wasted time discussing her physical appearance.

  


“He told you that?” She’d wondered

  


“Yes Rey. The _first_ thing he told me when he woke up after you kicked his arse as my Starkiller fell apart was how wonderful your hair had looked while doing it.” He’d answered his tone so flat it was still hard to tell whether he was being sarcastic.

  
  


“Really?” She’d asked still suspicious.

  
  


“Of course not. He just doesn’t handle change well.” Hux had explained sounding uncharacteristically uncomposed. “Doesn’t handle anything well.” He’d muttered and then turned on his heels and stormed out leaving the propaganda piece on her kitchen counter without another word. When Kylo had seen it he shook his head sadly and dragged Rey into the throne room. She hadn’t needed any prodding to attack him. Not that day.

  
  


“Why do you have to be so kriffing difficult…. This could go so much smoother ….if you just …..give in …. already!” He’d panted in between dodging blows from the wooden staffs they’d been fighting with. She’d swept his feet out from under him as he stopped to catch his breath then stood over him silently. Rey saw the guard by the throne room door grab for his blaster but she dropped the staff and kneeled next to him.

  


“I will never submit to you.” She’d told him. And she still hadn’t.

  
  


She knew how it bothered Kylo, the time she spent with his General. She could see it in his face every time he walked in on them together. Once they’d been having a fight about the ethics of gem mining another when Hux was on his way out still holding a shitty piece of piya cake Rey had been trying to master. He shouldn’t be so surprised really. For all of Hux’s murderous tendencies he’d never come close to losing his temper with her or pushed her anywhere as hard as Kylo insisted on doing. She felt almost at ease around the killer. It wasn’t pleasant to recognize that in herself.

  


When Hux knocked today there was something different hanging  in the air between them. He slips past her and heads straight for her chiller before pouring them both a champagne flute full of a rosy gold liquid Rey has never tried.

  


“What’s this for?” Rey asks him curious.

  
  


“We’re having a celebratory toast.” This time she can hear the sarcasm in his tone. He takes a long swig wrinkling his nose at the bitter taste.

  
  


“What for?” She wonders giving the drink a timid sniff.

  


“Ren has made me Grand Marshal.” He says flatly

  
  


“Isn’t this what you wanted?” She frowns

  
  


“Yes, I certainly thought so.” He laughs bitterly.

  
  


“What else do you want exactly? Other than his position I mean”

  
  


“ _Attention_ Rey. It’s what i’ve been vying for since we brought you in. He’s quite obsessed with turning you to our cause though i’m sure you’ve  noticed that. I wasn’t sure what it was at first. But it’s clearer now that i’ve had such time to mull it over. I’m jealous of you Rey. Isn’t that pathetic?” Rey takes a quiet sip from her class and walks to the couch. “At first I just planned to have you offed. Probably would have told a Lieutenant to slip something into your drink.” He continues. “But you’re annoyingly competent and more than tolerable and I can’t just waste someone like that without a good reason.” He finishes, gauging her reaction.

  
  


“What type of attention are you missing?” She asks him softly half knowing what his answer will be already.

  


“Attention of the more intimate variety Rey. The same kind of attention he so desperately wants to give to you.” Hux answers gingerly setting his empty glass on her counter and crossing to the couch where she’s sitting. “And I don’t need him to say it in as many words to know it’s true.”

  


“I don’t want him in that way. I don’t want him in _anyway_.” Rey scowls unsure why she feels the need to reassure one space tyrant about her feelings for another.

  


“Mm tell yourself that Rey. I certainly do.” Hux laughs putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinches and shrugs him off.

  


“Wouldn’t it be amusing to make him jealous?” Hux whispers. “I’m already afraid he’ll slam me into a wall every time I so much as breathe next to you.” He points out. “How much worse would he be if the next time he tries to read my mind all he can see is an eyeful of you and I?” Rey backs away slowly noticing the glassy look in his eyes for the first time.

  


“Have you been drinking?”

  


“Heavily my dear.” He admits pitching forward almost into her lap.

  


“Maybe you should leave.” She tells him stiffly. He nods the emotion in his face dropping away and the aloof demeanor she’s so used to has returned.

  


“Rey.” He says quietly.

  


“You’re not any different from him.” She realizes shaking her head. “You’re the same manipulative bastard in different packaging.”

  


“Who exactly are you pissed about me manipulating?” He asks. “Surely not about the _feelings_ of the man who’s kept you here for a kriffing year.”

  


“You just propositioned me, someone who has very few kriffing options solely to get back at Kylo Ren because he’s attracted to me. How the kriff is that not manipulative!”

  


“Rey I wasn’t asking you to sleep with me. I only meant-” Hux frowns and is interrupted by the turn of a key in the lock.

  


It’s at this moment that Kylo strides into the room. He’s earlier than usual and the look on his face is a mixture of relief and deep pain. It’s disconcerting as hell especially when directed at her. Kylo doesn’t seem to register Hux’s presence his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

  


“It’s over Rey. Even I hadn’t believed it could be over so easily. Just one tip and then an untimely end on Tatooine.” He takes a rattling breath. Rey’s blood runs cold, the ridiculous situation that seemed so important only minutes ago fading to the background.

  


“What the hell are you saying?” Hux stands up from the couch next to her his face wide and hopeful.

  


“My mother is dead. The last faction of her rebellion is gone.” Kylo confirms and Hux nods slowly.

  


“You’re lying!” Rey screams. “You’re telling me they’re dead to try and win me over. It’s just a cheap ploy!”

  


“There’s nothing left for you to fight for Rey. There’s no rebellion left to be strong for. Kylo says pulling out his holopad. “They’re not done identifying all the bodies. But one of these might be familiar.” He finishes, pressing the cold metal of the tablet into her shaking hands.

  
  


The first few are complete strangers  one a humanoid species she never seen before the second a human female with short blond hair her eyes wide and fearful. The third is a Twilek lying broken on a sheet of red tinged rubble. Her heartbeat slows down and she can almost breath again until she scrolls to the fourth. That’s where she finds them.

  
  


Even in death Finn's arm is still curled protectively around Poe’s unmoving chest. They’ve both been shot close range multiple times execution style. The first person who showed her true kindness since her abandonment on Jakku and the man he loved are dead in the Tatooine dust. She lets out a strangled sob as Hux tears the holosscreen from her grip.

  
  


“Ren that is completely unnecessary and needlessly cruel.” He snaps.

  
  


“Needlessly...cruel?” Kylo replies sounding almost hysterical. “Armitage Hux destroyer of _worlds_ has finally found his morality through a defective trooper with a blaster hole through his forehead?”

  
  


“Do you think flaunting graphic imagery of  Rey’s dead friends in her face is an effective way of getting her to fuck you?” Hux retorts and Kylo grabs him by his collar angrily.

  
  


“Careful Ren. You wouldn’t want to kill your new Grand Marshall on his first day. Bad for publicity.” Hux jeers. Kylos face goes a darker red then Rey thought possible but he lowers Hux to the floor without another word. He leans down to where Rey is sobbing quietly two parts shock and one part fear.

  
  


“I’ll be back to teach you when you’re ready to stop wallowing in self pity about the deaths of people far beneath you. There’s nothing to stand in your way now.” Hux and Rey sit in silence as she sobs until Kylo is long gone.

  
  


“I’m truly sorry for your loss.”

  
  


“No you’re not.” She snaps back bitterly

  
  


“You’re right Rey. I’m not upset the rebellion is defeated.  But I do apologize for the pain it’s causing you. For the pain _he’s_ causing you.

  
  


“Kiss me then.” She tells him rubbing her rapidly reddening eyes. “Help me hurt him right back.

  
  


“That’s not a good idea Rey.” He reminds her. “I shouldn’t have mentioned it to you. It was entirely unfair of me.” She ignores him climbing to her feet shakily and sinking down unto his lap. “You’re upset Rey. You don’t have to do this.” He protests as she pulls herself in closer.

  
  


“I want to.” She counters “He’s right Hux. This-.” She gestures around the elaborately furnished room-her cell. “Is over. I won’t get many choices Armitage. But today I’m choosing this.”

  
  


“Maybe he really will kill me.” Hux muses. Rey gives him a weak laugh and he brushes his lips against hers pulling away quickly. She pulls him back by the collar Ren had nearly strangled him with minutes earlier. “You were right Rey. This is insanity.” He mutters as she lowers her lips to his neck. The whole encounter is ethereal.

  
  


It’s almost as if she can see it playing out as if she’s not the one leading a mass murderer to her bedroom and undressing him in the artificial light of her bedside lamp. Like Rey isn’t the one who has to quell his doubts every step of the way constantly reaffirming that she wants this. As if Rey isn’t the the same woman who begs him to stay with her afterwards as the lights dim holding tight to his waist because she’s afraid to face the reality of what will happen when he leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Hux and Rey’s encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small continuation :)

Rey lays stretched out on her bed, naked underneath the greatcoat the new Grand Marshall has carefully draped over her. Hux sits on the edge, smoking a cigarette. She watches as he lets the smoke slowly escape through his puffy lips. His back is to her and he stiffens as she traces the marks that cover his muscled shoulders. The perfectly scattered mix of small freckles and the scratches she left as she dragged her fingernails across his back cover the old telltale lines of a whip. Rey wonders who gave him the lashing.

 

 

“What will you do now little Jedi?” Hux’s tone is lost in the void between mockery and sincerity. He puts out the cigarette on her perfectly white bedside table, leaving a ring of ash. 

 

 

“The resistance is gone.” It’s the first time she’s said it out loud and truly believed. Somehow that feels like even more of a betrayal than sleeping with Hux.

 

 

”Will you have your own rebellion?” He muses. “Get Ren to train you, to trust you then gut him when he least expects it?” 

 

 

“Maybe.” She admits flashbacks to the vivid dreams of murder she’d reveled in the first few months of her capture continuing behind her eyes. “What about you?” 

 

 

“Something along the same lines I expect. A confrontation between Ren and I has always seemed inevitable.” He smiles at her, unnaturally saccharine. “We could help each other you know. For efficiency’s sake.”

 

 

She sits up, drawing the greatcoat around her breasts, and perches across from him. Rey kisses him, gently pulling at his lower lip with her teeth. “How do you know I would not betray _you_ just as easily?” She whispers.

 

 

”I don’t.” Hux smiles wryly. “I expect our end to be bloody. Whether it is our blood or the blood of mutual enemies is entirely up to you.” 

 

 

Kylo Ren stays away the entire cycle. It’s the first time he’s missed a training session. Rey expects he’s still fuming. Hux stays with her the entire day, which is also a first, shirking his duties just so he can watch her from the other side of the living room as she focuses on deciding what must be done. They don’t speak. They don’t have to.

 

 

Later Rey goes to the fresher and it’s when she looks at herself in the mirror that she sees the ring of red bruises encircling her neck for the first time. She stares at the unfamiliar face in the glass hardening her eyes until she can recognize it as her own. She wraps her hair in the soft towels always provided for her and retires to bed. Hux joins her there, carrying a tray full of evenly rationed Colo Claw fish, liquor, and bite sized light pink pastries.  She finishes hers quickly, a bad habit from her childhood on Jakku. There time to chew had been a luxury. She covertly reaches for his leftovers recoiling when he slaps her hand away. 

 

 

“Don’t be greedy.” He warns, a hint of a smile on his face.

 

 

”Do you really want Kylo dead?” She asks as he pours her another glass of the strangely spiced liquor. “When you were drunk yesterday it seemed like you _felt_  something for him. Something that didn’t seem compatible with wanting him dead.”

 

 

”Felt something?” Hux mocks.“You act  like I’m a boy with some petty schoolyard crush.” He snorts. “This is why I prefer to drink alone, in my private quarters.”

 

 

“Why are you being defensive?” Rey retorts. “It’s not as if we haven’t already been so vulnerable against our better judgement. What difference does one more secret make?” 

 

 

“Fine then. The Supreme Leader and I are mutually obsessed with ensuring each other’s downfall.” Hux sighs. “It’s been said by philosophers that at a certain point all obsession obtains a sexual element. The way my feelings have been manipulated from being around Ren is not unlike how your perception of me has been twisted during your confinement.

 

 

“You think my perception has been twisted because I no longer view you _solely_ as a tyrannical despot? Do not flatter yourself Grand Marshall. I have not forgotten what you did to the innocent of the New Republic.” Rey scowls. “What you continue to do when you are not within these rooms. I have only chosen to see the man along with the monster, intertwined as they may be because it suits my purposes.” 

 

 

“I’m beyond glad that you have remained self aware. I worried that our activities last night may have clouded the clear head that I was so impressed with.” Rey isn’t sure whether she finds his flattery distasteful but she counters it anyways. 

 

 

“It was a physical release Hux not a mental one. I am not ashamed to admit it was something we both wanted. I’m also aware that giving in to that impulse  isn’t particularly healthy for either of us. We can still use our connection to our advantage.” 

 

 

“How so?” Hux takes a sip from his glass curiosity piqued.

 

 

”We can piss him off like you suggested when you were inebriated. Or we can use it as an example of me softening to the Order.” 

 

 

 “The first one though entertaining, would probably result in my death which is not so appealing now that I’m sober. The second seems more advantageous and I suspect he’ll be quite angry no matter the circumstances. He’s always seen you as his.” Hux shakes his head pityingly. “Ren thinks you belong to him.”

 

 

“I _never_ will be. And I don’t belong to you either!” She laughs when he raises  his eyebrow. “No matter who I sleep with. Whether it’s for alliance or pleasure. I am entirely my own.” 

 

 

“I would never try to own you Rey. Only to understand you. Before we were introduced I had no idea that even  placed in the lap of luxury, a Jakku scavenger girl is unpredictable. I do wonder though, if you kill Ren what it will mean for your Jedi philosophy.”

 

 

Rey is quiet for a moment as she  gathers her thoughts. “I believe that ridding the galaxy of someone who poisons it with  darkness like he does would be justifiable in the Old Jedi’s eyes. If that was why I wanted to kill him. But it isn’t, at least not entirely. I want to see him in pain for what he did to my friends. And revenge is romantasized only by the Sith.” Rey sighs. “On Anch-To I was drawn to a place that Luke Skywalker called dark. It didn’t feel wrong to me. And I didn’t suffer because of it. I contain light and dark. The dominance of each waxes and wanes depending on what I need.” 

 

 

“No one is purely good or entirely evil.” Hux proposes. 

 

 

“But the acts they commit are generally easy to catergorize.” Rey says icily, making certain he knows she is not making excuses for his actions. 

 

 

“Touché.” 

 

 

They sleep in the same bed. Hux above the sheets Rey bundled beneath them. Nothing happens between. It is the next morning that the door swings open, announcing Kylo’s return. Hux and Rey are on the couch enjoying breakfast, she in her nightgown he in the first layer of his uniform. It is immediately clear to Kylo that Hux stayed the night. 

 

 

“What have you done?” Kylo asks moderately successful at keeping the panic out of his voice. 

 

 

”Would you like some juice?” Rey offers holding out her own half filled glass. Kylo snatches it from her and smashes it on the floor without a word, the tinkle of glass echoing in the quiet room. Hux looks down disgusted at the rapidly spreading blue liquid. 

 

 

“That was rather childish Ren even by your standards.” Hux lays back feigning nonchalance. Of course, she can tell he’s not really at ease. Kylo grabs his wrist and yanks him foward staring into his eyes and mind. Rey can pinpoint the exact moment he sees their coupling for himself. His face goes almost purple darker than she’s ever seen him. 

 

 

“You made her sleep with you!” He growls his grip on the other man’s wrist painfully tight. 

 

 

“I didn’t _make_ Rey do anything.” Hux hisses back. “And if you would look closer at the memory or simply let go of my arm and ask her yourself you would see that! Of course you don’t really care about the good of the _Order_ do you Supreme Leader? You just wanted Rey on her knees for you.” 

 

 

The last comment goes too far. Hux must have known that even as he said it. Kylo inches closer to Hux’s face dangerously calm. “You are my subordinate. Your position and prestige only a byproduct of mine. Rey was not yours to _defile_.” 

 

 

“I choose what defiles me.” Rey interjects too angry to sit still any longer. “I wasn’t innocent before Hux. Surely you know what pretty women on planets like Jakku resort to when empires like yours forsake them. I did whatever I needed to do to stay alive and advance myself. This was no different. And you do not control my body.” 

 

 

“Are you going to kill me or are you going to kiss me?” Hux jeers ignoring Rey entirely. “The first one seems to be a much more appropriate reaction to someone who just bed the woman you’ve been attempting to woo for over a year.” 

 

 

“You shouldn’t pretend that the first reaction would be unwelcome.” He  laughs, entirely devoid of humor. Hux’s composure slips, just for a moment but the damage is done. 

 

 

“You’re not as adept at keeping your thoughts hidden as you think Grand Marshall. I’ve seen your fantasies. And not just the ones of regicide.” Kylo tsks before hitting him across the face. Hux recoils falling into Rey who instinctively, _stupidly_ shields him with her arm. 

 

 

“You’re even enjoying _this_!” Kylo realizes. 

 

 

“Hux is right.” Rey speaks again. “All you’ve wanted is for me to see the value in darkness. If sleeping with Hux helped me to do that why would it bother you?” She continues, softly stroking the Grand Marshall’s hair. 

 

 

“Unless it’s not only _me_ you’re worried about sleeping with people other than yourself.”  Rey smirks. “You’re not the only one here with the ability to see fantasies. The ones I’ve seen are always seperate.” She’s bluffing but that won’t matter if her words have their intended affect “Have you dreamed of taking us both? Is that why you’re so angry. Because we went ahead without you?” Hux sucks in sharply and for a moment Rey’s sure she’s horribly misjudged the situation. 

 

 

“I know you have motives for this Rey.” Kylo frowns tilting her head up with a fingertip. “I don’t know what they are yet but I’m sure they’re not in line with mine.” 

 

 

“Does it matter to you?” Hux scowls slowly raising himself up from Rey’s chest.

 

 

”Not at the moment.” Kylo replies  seeming surprised by his answer.

 

 

“But it will matter later. Afterwards. And the consequences could destroy _everything.”_ Hux points out. 

 

 

“Shut up Hux. You’re ruining the moment.” Kylo complains. And then Rey’s watching as they kiss. It is as brutal as it is passionate. She wonders if this is the inevitable collision Hux spoke of. The contented smirk on the Grand Marshall’s face point to his opinion. Her memory drifts back to how Hux had been with her, patient and slow constantly asking permission, a maudlin imitation of a gentlemen. There is nothing gentle about the way Hux and Kylo hold each other trading insults even as they deepen the kiss. After a moment Kylos eyes open and he looks to Rey over Hux’s shoulder, an invitation without words. 

 

She accepts it just as silently climbing over throw pillows to snake her arms around Hux’s waist pressing kisses to his neck. She is the calm to Kylo’s rage  as they lavish the other man with their affections. Somehow they end up in her bedroom her dress pushed up over her shoulders, one hand in Kylo’s curls the other on Hux’s bare stomach. 

 

 

Rey stays wide awake while the men she is crunched in between drift off. When she is sure they’re truly unconscious she begins the careful process of pulling herself out of the tangle of sweaty limbs and sheets. Hux falls from his side, face newly occupying the hole Rey has left in the middle of the bed. She tiptoes across the room in the synthetic darkness feeling for where Kylo has discarded his clothes. There’s no weapon, not that Rey would have expected one. She feels a twinge of disappointment replaced by a swell of gratitude when her hands find what she has been searching for. The key card that keeps her door locked from the inside.

 

 

She is halfway to the living room so excited with the prospect of escape that she doesn’t notice Hux stirring. 

 

 

“Going somewhere?” He yawns quick eyes flicking to the keycard she’s trying to bury inside her palm. 

 

 

“You’re changing the plan...” He sounds dissapointed. “I was looking forward to seeing where it would take us.” 

 

 

“You _obviously_ don’t know what you want. You say you would help me but it’s hard to tell whether your love of power or of the man sleeping beside you would win out. It’s dangerous to plan with you when you could just as easier betray me as you could betray Kylo. And you’re far from innocent in what he did Hux. You may not have been there physically. You may even disagree with what Kylo showed to break me. But you must have known about the raid on Tatooine or the informant that led the Order there. These things don’t happen instantly. You could have warned me, braced me for the pain. But you _didn’t_.” 

 

 

“Where are you going to go Rey?” Hux snorts. “Is it really wise to creep around the finalizer in your teddies without a weapon? Even if you made it off the ship.” He pauses. “Which you won’t, there’s _nothing_ out there for you. The order will find all the rebel sympathizers and then we’ll find you, whether in some dirty city or a desolate moon. And you will be brought back here and the cycle begins anew.” 

 

 

“What happened to being jealous of me?” She pleads. “If you let me go you can have Kylo all to yourself again. Free to play your twisted games without me to interrupt them.” 

 

 

“Your _interruptions_ today got me farther then I ever have on my own Rey.” Hux counters “As I told you before, I enjoy your company. I don’t want to lose out on it just as things are becoming interesting. I still want to understand you. Come back to bed and I won’t tell Kylo about this. What’s one more secret after we’ve been so carelessly vulnerable?” 

 

 

She looks down at the keycard in her hand, finding it  full of just as many empty promises as the men laying in her bed. It takes restraint but she replaces it carefully and crawls back into bed folding herself into Hux’s welcoming arms. 

 

 

“Good choice.” He whispers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and feedback is much appreciated :))

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
